A key-management protocol relates to creation, distribution, and maintenance of a security key (also interchangeably referred to as a key) in a communication system. One key-management protocol is often incompatible with another key-management protocol. In addition, two key-management protocols usually provide different sets of key-management operations and functionality. Oftentimes, a communication system comprises different types of communication devices that support different key-management protocols. In such cases, the communication system needs to support key-management operations provided by more than one key-management protocol. For example, a communication system may support both broadband and narrowband devices, where the MIKEY protocol running on the broadband devices does not provide certain key-management operations provided by a second key-management protocol running on the narrowband devices. In this scenario, it becomes challenging to perform, on the broadband devices, some key-management operations that are supported only by the second key-management protocol running on the narrowband devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that extends the MIKEY protocol to support some key-management operations that are available only in the second key-management protocol.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.